


纠缠不清<1>

by tangcu



Series: 【洋岳】纠缠不清 [1]
Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu
Summary: 众所周知188=渣男洋哥公式身高=188（伪）渣男洋X（伪）直男超X（伪）普通人岳
Relationships: 洋岳 灵岳 - Relationship
Series: 【洋岳】纠缠不清 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596913
Kudos: 2





	纠缠不清

“那时候我吧，转学到北京的时候才十四，身高还没蹿，一米六五，一只小瘦鸡，谁看都怪可怜的，可不像现在，”灵超曲起胳膊，隔着卫衣敲打了两下肱二头肌以示物是人非，“就总有那么几个自以为是的熊孩子上赶着欺负我。”

“我操想不到啊，超哥，还有这么段历史呢？”

“都是我哥保护我。我哥那时候，学生会主席，众星捧月的人物——他的笑可有意思了，冲着那些小混混也是笑，冲着我也是笑，嘴巴的弧度都差不了多少，可就是一个让人背后发汗，一个让人打心底的亲近。”

“这是我哥，岳——”灵超往身边一瞅，那给他渲染得充满魔幻主义色彩的哥正抱着果汁啜饮，嘴巴小幅度开合着，好像只兔子。“老岳！老岳，嗐，干啥呢，走啥神啊？”

“啊？……嗐……”单蹦一个字，老北京人的味儿就藏不住了，哥们儿立马知道了李英超这河北人满嘴的嗐是搁哪儿学来的。那人倒是有点儿意思，混入圈内聚会的圈外人，十好几道目光都聚焦在他一人身上也不打怵，慢慢悠悠地放下杯子，气定神闲地开口，”提那干啥，现在就是个老岳了。”

灵超大概是岳明辉呼风唤雨的学生时代留下的唯一凭证了。

岳明辉那时想不通，一群五大三粗的大老爷们看见长得漂亮的男孩儿怎么满脑子就是欺负。

后来他知道了，那些家伙都喜欢长得漂亮的女孩儿。

灵超虽然长得漂亮，又常常缠着岳明辉，后者试探了几次发现这小孩儿铁直不弯，便不再打他的主意。

后来岳明辉先一步离开学校，去了南京，读完本科又去英国深造。深造的后果是他爱上了平淡，更不乐意去掺和家里的事儿了。

出去晃荡一大圈，人生的落点从西城移到朝阳，偏差度不超过二十公里。

灵超是一年前重新出现在他生活里的。

小孩儿一副上天赏饭的好皮囊，进了娱乐圈，做了时下流行的偶像。

俩人第一回见的时候，灵超带了个黑口罩，黑色渔夫帽压得极低，岳明辉担心他眼睛看不见路，没想到灵超好像帽子上长了眼睛，直勾勾地就冲他来了。

灵超长高了，少说得有一米八五，岳明辉的印象还停留在他一米七三小鸟依人的时候。但他习惯没变，上来就抱住岳明辉胳膊。只不过原来是岳明辉拎着他，现在俩人的地位倒过来了。

“老岳，下周有个秀，你去看看我吧。……你这个月的假还没放，我可帮你数着呢。”小孩儿的撒娇打断了他的回忆，“就在鸟巢，不远的，我让助理开车去接你。”

“接啥啊，不用，哥哥自己开车去。”

岳明辉压根儿记不起自己放没放假，每次都是月底急匆匆地休，没想到灵超比他记得还清楚，先是一口答应下来，又揉着他脑袋开玩笑地补了一句：“我天老弟，哥哥的假全都让你征用了，不让哥哥搞对象啦？”

他好像看到灵超的脸色阴了一下，但这家伙很机灵，没让岳明辉确认到第二眼，立马笑嘻嘻地迎了一句：“在偶像面前说要谈恋爱，老岳你这话是人能说出来的吗？”

“嗐，没琢磨……”岳明辉够来跟前灵超喝了半瓶的酒，顺着弟弟脖子捋了两下，“哥哥跟你道歉，哥哥跟你道歉。”

门口围得水泄不通，停车场倒是空荡荡的。岳明辉把车倒进车位，刚下车就看见了灵超的小助理。

“你咋在这儿啊？”他按键锁上车，回头跟小姑娘搭着话，“入场券带着呢，不搞那些特殊待遇啊。”

“岳哥，超哥说还有话要跟你讲，正休息室等你呢。”

啥啊搞那些神神秘秘的。

岳明辉跟在助理后面七拐八拐地进了休息室。灵超妆已经上好了，正面无表情地坐在化妆镜前做发型。岳明辉这时候倒有些局促了，平时看灵超就一傻弟弟，没把他当明星看，但有一说一，这家伙现在披了件坠着淡金色流苏的乳白纱衣，头发也染成了白金色，整个一出尘脱俗的小精灵、小王子。

灵超从镜子里看见他，立马就笑了：“老岳！”

“你可真能折腾我，本来我正门进去就完了，这下还得七拐八拐的……”岳明辉往灵超身边靠过去，又忍不住碎碎念，抬眼看见灵超嘴撅起来了，也学他噘嘴，“只许州官放火不许百姓点灯啦……”

在发型师的死亡凝视下，灵超艰难地打消了和岳明辉打成一团的念头。AD来催了一次场，灵超这才说回了正题：“老岳，我给你拿的位置可好了，帮我拍个人嘛。”

“你还追星呐。”

“追星怎么了追星不行吗！”灵超脖子一梗，“你肩负重任呐岳明辉，爸爸为什么给你争取那么好一地儿，懂了嘛！”

岳明辉一听就头大，连灵超占他便宜都没反驳回去：“我就认识你一人儿，哪儿认得出来那啥洋啊。”他挠了挠头，“要不我给你拍全场吧，保准一个不落。”

“哎就大开，走大开那个。穿一身黑手里还拿个大刀。”

小助理怕他天马行空的描述误导岳明辉，跟着添了一句：“黑色的外套，里面是金线织的内搭，手里拿把带流苏的剑。”

听完小助理的描述，岳明辉立马把脑海里沙和尚鲁智深的形象甩了出去，似懂非懂地点了点头。他总觉得还差了点信息没问，奈何灵超已经被叫出去拍照了，只好自己原道返回去进了场。

他在最靠近T台的位置坐下，灯光汇聚到T台，隐藏在音乐深处的竖琴声缓缓放大的瞬间，他猛然想起自己忘记问的事情了。

他掏出手机给灵超发消息：“你说的那个木子洋啥时候出来啊？”

那边的状态几乎是立刻就切换成了对方正在输入，下一秒一连串感叹号就弹出来了：“我靠老岳我和你说了大开大开大开大开！！就是现在这个！！”

那他哪里知道大开是啥意思啊！！

岳明辉几乎能透过这一堆感叹号听到灵超的哀嚎了，立刻慌张地点开相机，举起手机寻找T台上的人。

找啥啊，那人不正在自己跟前吗。

大模缓缓走进他的取景框，直勾勾地冲着镜头笑得怪异。岳明辉一瞬间耳鸣起来，感觉周围空荡荡的，好像整个空间只剩下他和木子洋透过手机屏幕四目相对。他的手不自觉地追随上去，直到木子洋消失在T台深处。

下一个模特出现在屏幕里时他才猛然打了个激灵，强行无视周围吃瓜意图强烈的眼神，尴尬地放下了手机。他不想看自己录了什么，只是把视频机械地丢给了灵超。做完一切之后他更加无所适从了，既无心继续看走秀，又不能提前离场，只能在原地如坐针毡。

音乐陡然变了，灯光由锐利变得空灵，像六瓣雪花降落在耳畔。岳明辉回了神，果然看到和灵超穿得差不多的模特走了出来。他通过周围人的反应，隐约体会到好像第一个走出来的人是最厉害的那个，但他心里稍微想了下灵超的风姿，又立刻无所谓起来，含笑等着灵超的出现。

灵超表情冷冷的，比起方才他抢先看到的造型，手里又多提了炳晶莹剔透的长剑，额上挂起了淡金色的饰物。周围赞叹声陡然多了起来，岳明辉不知道哪里来的骄傲，腰杆都挺直了，再度打开相机录了起来。灵超出去的时候还能冷着脸，回来的时候看见岳明辉就憋不住了，冲他轻轻歪头笑了一下。

他像老父亲一样反复看了好几遍刚才录的视频后，心满意足地收起手机，这才发现周围探究的目光更多了。真糟糕。岳明辉只感觉如芒在背，快要被不知道从哪里投来的目光给杀死了。


End file.
